Antes de morir quiero
by Nataly Ruiz
Summary: Akane ah enfermado de gravedad no le quedan poco mas de 8 meses de vida así que decide hacer una lista de lo que quiere hacer antes de morir y ranma decide ayudarla y gozar cada momento que pase con ella hasta que muera pasen y lean porfaaaaa
1. Chapter 1

**Mi lista antes de morir**

**Capitulo 1**

**Hola esto se supone que iba a ser un one-shot pero como que se me alargo jajaj bueno me inspire en dos películas una se llama te presento a Laura es mexicana y la otra se llama antes de partir esta si es estadounidense y obviamente ninguna de las dos me pertenece. Y para los que estaban leyendo mi otra historia mi vida junto a ti creo que la voy a cancelar ya que nadie la ve nadie deja comentarios nada así que para que sigo escribiendo, se me olvidaba les ruego que comenten por favor. Y casi me olvida ranma ½ le pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi **

En la ciudad de nerima una chica de cabellos azules con ojos avellana salía del hospital con una cara de preocupación y un papel en la mano

_Que haré aun no quiero morir no me eh casado no eh tenido una familia no eh vivido_

**Flashback**

Todos estaban almorzando, ranma y Gemma como siempre peleando por la comida, happosai planchando la ropa interior robada bueno en fin un día común y corriente, cuando de repente akane empieza a toser primero una tos suave pero fue aumentando hasta volverse una tos que a todos preocupo

"akane hija mia estas bien" pregunto Soun algo preocupado

"si papa descuida creo que se me fue la comida por el camino viejo o me va a dar gripa" dijo akane con una sonrisa algo fingida

"estas segura, que estas bien" pregunto ranma intentado no parecer preocupado, pero lo estaba "Sip descuida" dijo akane

aunque la verdad se sentía fatal amenudo tenia fuertes dolores en el tórax, esos ataques de tos se estaban volviendo frecuentes y además perdía peso exageradamente pero intento ignorarlo

**Fin del flashback **

"debí haber ido en ese momento tal vez si hubiera ido en ese momento se hubiera podido haber hecho más" se dijo la peli azul regañándose a si misma

**Flashback **

Pasaron 2 meses y los malestares de akane no cesaban es mas se sentía peor así que decidió ir al hospital para que le hicieran exámenes y todo lo demás. fue sola ya que no quería preocupar a nadie. Al llegar allí le sacaron sangre y le hicieron varios exámenes, y le dijeron que en una semana tendría los resultados Paso la semana y akane fue al hospital nerviosa y preocupada, se sentó en la sala de espera, esperando a que la llamaran a la oficina del doctor

"akane tendo pasar por favor" dijo el doctor

Akane se puso de pie y fue a la oficina del doctor al llegar a esta akane tomo asiento enfrente el

Escritorio del doctor

"Señorita tendo debo infórmale..."

**Dejen comentarios porfa y lean la otra historia y díganme si la elimino oh no ;) nos vemos chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de morir quiero**

**Capitulo 2**

**Hola gracias por sus comentarios enserio me gustaron :*, bueno sin más aquí el 2 capitulo ;)**

"Señorita tendo enserio lamento infórmale que tiene cáncer de pulmón no hay mucho que podamos hacer lo descubrimos muy tarde está en fase terminal lo siento mucho" dijo el doctor algo triste y serio

Akane quedo en shock no había vivido nada solo tenía 17 años no era justo "cuanto" pregunto akane con la voz quebrada

"6 meses máximo 8 enserio lo siento, aquí está el informa para que Ud se lo entregue a su familia si desea" dijo el doctor dándole el informe

Akane lo tomo y se retiro de la oficina sin nada más que decir y salió rumbo a su casa

_Fin del flashback _

Y ahí estaba akane pensando en qué hacer si decirle a su familia ahora o después no quería preocuparlos además si les decía ahora o después no habría diferencia al igual en 8 meses se moriría, así que decidió decirles de una vez.

Al llegar a dojo tendo akane fue decidida a la sala del comedor donde estaban todos para decirles la trágica noticia pero al llegar al comedor observo a todos felices riendo Observando una película cómica no quería arruinar el momento así que solo saludo y se fue a su cuarto a llorar y llorar.

Boto el informe a la basura, si les iba a decir seria en el momento adecuado, pero ranma escucho todo los sollozos de akane le iba a preguntar que le pasaba pero se arrepiento ya que no quería pelear con akane ni con nadie.

Al día siguiente todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente "ranma, es que akane se esta bañando me harías el favor de traer la ropa sucia que uso ayer" dijo kasumi Ranma asintió y fue a buscar la ropa sucia.

Al llegar a su cuarto la ropa sucia estaba sobre la cama de ella ranma fue a recogerla cuando observo que en la caneca de la basura había solo un papel blanco que parecía importante, ranma lo recogió y empezó a leer el no podía creer lo que leía, cuando en un momento llega akane con el pelo mojado, la piel fresca y el uniforme de la escuela "ranma que haces aquí" dijo akane, sin darse cuenta lo que ranma estaba sujetando

"esto es verdad" dijo ranma en shock

"de que hablas" dijo akane, algo fastidiada, cuando se percato de lo que tenia ranma en sus manos, akane quedo paralizada

"DE ESTO AKANE AQUI DICE QUE TU" dijo ranma gritando desesperado

"CALLATE" grito akane para que no terminara la frase "si ranma tengo cáncer de pulmón etapa terminal" dijo akane bajando la cabeza

"pero debe haber algo que se pueda hacer" dijo ranma algo esperanzado

Akane negó con la cabeza, ahora que ranma lo sabia ella debía decirle a los demás, se dirigió a la sala y lo dijo sin rodeos cada quien reacciono diferentes.

A kasumi le salían las lagrimas por los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza era su hermana menor la había acogido casi como a una hija, no lo podía creer, Soun lloraba su hija, su niña moriría por la misma enfermedad por la que murió su madre (N/T: no se dé que murió la madre de akane así que imaginemos que murió de cáncer de pulmón) lloraba desconsoladamente y Gemma lo consolaba aunque también se sentía destrozado aquella dulce y alegre niña moriría en menos de un año, happosai solo se quedo serio, aunque por dentro estaba simplemente destrozado pero mantuvo la cordura.

Ranma no estaba en la sala con ellos el se quedo en el cuarto de akane leyendo una y otra vez el informe del hospital

_Señorita akane tendo lamentamos infórmale que el resultado de sus exámenes indican que ud padece cáncer de pulmón etapa terminal Att hospital hikudashi_

Ranma salió por la ventana dejando el papel en la basura donde lo había encontrado. Ranma corrió lo más rápido que pudo golpeando todo lo que encontraba tratando de no llorar y desahogar su ira pero nada serbia.

Decepcionado regreso al dojo al entrar encontró a toda la familia triste en la sala el solo se limito a preguntar dónde estaba akane, ellos le señalaron que en el cuarto ranma subió y al entrar encontró a akane sentada en su cama pensando

"hola" dijo akane algo triste

"hola" le respondió ranma serio

"mira lo que hice" dijo akane dándole un papel algo arrugado

"que es esto" dijo ranma

"lee y lo veras" dijo akane

**Bueno todo por hoy el nombre del hospital me lo invente jajaja no sabía que mas poner bueno se les quiere porfavor comenten chao :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de morir quier**

**Capitulo 3**

**Holaa, como están, gracias por los comentarios, quiero aclarar algo al pricipio pensaba matar a akane n,n pero sus comentarios me pusieron a dudar asi que les parce si hacemos un trata para esta historia hago 2 finales pues el real y el alternativo uno donde quede viva y el otro donde digamen ustedes en cual quieren que quede viva y en cual no bye ;)**

"que es esto" dijo ranma

"lee y lo veras" dijo akane a ranma Ranma leyó y se dio cuenta que era una lista de las cosas que quería hacer antes de morir La lista de akane decía:

**1\. **Reír hasta que duela la barriga

**2\. **Gritar en una boda desconocida yo me opongo y salir corriendo (N/T: jajaj lo se muy trillado pero admitalo quien no querría ajaj)

**3\. **Aprender a cocinar

**4\. **ser de ayuda para alguien

**5\. **Morir bajo un cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas

"Te ayudaré a cumplir esta lista akane" dijo ranma con una sonrisa

" enserio ranma" dijo akane incrédula "sip pero le voy a agregar algunas cosas" dijo ranma tomando el esferoy empezando a escribir en la lista, al terminal de escribir se la paso a akane y ella la leyó

**6.**Tirarse desde un avión en paracaidas

**7\. **Hacerse un tatuaje

**8\. **Escalar una montaña y gritar con todas las fuerzas

"Jajajaj de acuerdo ranma" dijo akane riendo

"Ok dame la lista que yo la pasare en otro papel para mi" dijo ranma tomando la lista y el esfero

"akane puedes venir porfavor" grito kasumi a akane

"ya voy, enseguida vuelvo" dijo akane primero respondiendo y luego diciéndole a ranma. Al salir akane del cuarto, ranma seguía pasando la lista y no solo la pasosino que agregó un numero 9 a la lista nada mas de el, (N/T: la lista de akane tenia 8 y la de el 9 para aclarar) Ranma releyó su lista

**1.**reir hasta que duel la barriga

**2\. **Aparecer en una boda desconocida y gritar "yo me opongo"

**3.**aprender a cocinar

**4.**ser de ayuda para alguien

**5\. **Morir bajo un cielo despejado lleno de estrellas

**6.**tirarse de un avión en paracaídas

**7.**hacerce un tatuaje

**8.**escalar una montaña y gritar con todas mis fuerzas

**9\. **Jamás olvidar a akane.

Ranma al terminar de escribir esta frace sonrio tristemente y guardo la carta en el bolsillo

**1 MES DESPUES**

Akane y ranma iban caminando de regreso de la escuela como de costumbre, cuando de repente paso una limosina con una novia adentro a ranma se le ocurrió una gran idea

"akane, rápido sígueme" dijo ranma empezando a correr

"Ranma espérame" decía akane gritando su resistencia física había decaído bastante y no podía hacer gran esfuerzo fisco por la misma enfermedad. Ranma quiso golpearse por no recordar semejante cosa tan importante Akane al alcanzar a ranma estaba ahogada casi no podía respirar y ranma se estaba empezando a asustar hasta que akane saco un inhalador, ranma solo vio como akane se metía eso a la boca para poder volver a respirar con normalidad akane lo oprimió chupo el aire y sentía como volvía respirar bien otra vez (N/T: no se si sea verdad lo que acabo de escribir no sé si los que tienen cáncer de pulmón usen inhalador yo solo invento, y para los que no saben que es un inhalador es lo que usan los asmáticos cuando se ahogan)

"estas bien akane" dijo ranma preocupado y sintiéndose culpable

"si descuida" dijo akane algo cansada y sonriendo

"sube a mi espalda" dijo ranma mientras se agachaba para que akane se subiera Akane obedeció se subió a la espalda de ranma al subirse a su espalda ranma empezó a correr en dirección a una iglesia al llegar a la puerta de la iglesia ranma y akane se fijaron que habían dos personas casándose

"que hacemos aquí ranma" dijo akane suave para no interrumpir la boda Espera y veraz" dijo ranma

"si hay alguien aquí que se oponga a esta Unión hable ahora o calle para siempre" dijo el padre

Ranma se puso de pie y grito YO ME OPONGO apenas ranma dijo eso tomo rápido a akane y salió corriendo de la iglesia, cuando ya iban a casi un metro de la puerta de la iglesia apareció la novia

"chinos ma***** vallan a joder la boda de su abuela" dijo la novia casi llorando de la rabia

"mi abuela ya se caso lo siento señora" grito akane, la cual no podía de la risa

_Llegar a una boda ajena y gritar yo me opongo: listo_

Al llegar ranma y akane a un parque cercano se miraron por un momento y luego se empezaron a reír a carcajadas se rieron tanto que les dolió la barriga

_Reír hasta que me duela la barriga: listo_

estaba atardeciendo y ranma y akane ya iban de regreso a casa después de tan divertido día

"ranma quería agradecerte por el día de hoy fue grandioso" dijo akane con una sonrisa

"descuida akane alfin y al cabo te dije que te ayudaría con la lista no "dijo ranma devolviéndole la sonrisa

"si jajj much..."

akane no pudo terminar la oración ya que un ataque de tos empezó el ataque de tos fue tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse y tomar mucho aire ya que también se estaba ahogado al terminar la horrible tos de akane ranma le dio su camiseta para que se abrigará y pregunto si estaba bien ella solo asínto

"akane ese doctor cuando piensa decirte que tratamiento te van a dar ya ah pasado un mes y no salen con nada" dijo ranma molesto eh impotente a la vez

"ya te dije que tardaran porque hay personas que a diferencia de mi tienen más esperanzas con los tratamientos, ranma los tratamientos conmigo no es 100% seguro que funcionen mi etapa ya es terminal, lo siento" dijo akane tristemente

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Hoy era la cita con el doctor de akane, akane estaba nerviosa ya que hoy le dirían si habían tratamientos para ella o no

"akane tendo favor pasar" dijo la enfermera

Akane se levantó y fue a la oficina del doctor a llegar akane se sentó

"akane iré al punto, sobre si se podrá hacer tratamiento o no a tu enfermedad pues la verdad..."

**Ya escribí mucho jajajaj ahí les dejo la duda jajaj hasta pronto dejen comentarios porvafooorrr se los ruego**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Hola perdón la demora pero es que últimamente me dejan mucha cosa y me da pereza prender el computador y subir el capitulo pero bueno para compensar les traigo varios capítulos así que aquí voy **

Akane iré al punto, sobre si se podrá hacer tratamiento o no a tu enfermedad pues la verdad...no lo siento muchísimo podemos darle medicamentos que retarden su muerte pero eso es todo. Desea que le demos dichos medicamentos?" dijo el doctor

"yo, yo no sé déjeme lo consulto con mi familia" dijo akane en shock. Akane se estaba levantando del escritorio del doctor seria

"señorita tendo los medicamentos que le voy a dar si acepta son agresivos pueden causarle sueño, vomito, y se puede sentir débil" dijo el doctor

Akane así tío con la cabeza y se fue del consultorio del doctor Al llegar a su casa explico todo y ellos aceptaron, pero un rato después akane decidió que no recibiría dicho medicamentos para que pasar los últimos meses de su vida vomitando y sintiéndose peor que ahora así que simplemente se negó a recibir los medicamentos y su familia respeto completamente la decisión.

Un rato después ranma llamo a akane a la cocina sin saber la decisión tan drástica eh importante que había tomado akane

"que sucede ranma?" dijo akane

"akane te dije que ayudaría a hacer tu lista por eso aquí esta kasumi ella te enseñara a cocinar... O intentara enseñarte a cocinar" dijo ranma

"está bien, creo que será divertido" dijo akane con una sonrisa

"ok akane que es lo que quieres hacer o intentar hacer" dijo ranma algo nervioso

"mmmm galletas" dijo akane sonriendo

Ranma quedo paralizado ya que sabía que lo más probable es que las galletas fueran para el ya, que la peli azul sabia que le gustaban, pero recordó que la última vez que comió sus galletas casi que literalmente se muere

"segura" dijo ranma nervioso

"aja" dijo akane sonriendo

"bueno kasumi le ayudas por favor, ayúdale, mucho por favor" dijo ranma implorándole a kasumi

"descuida ranma quedaran deliciosas ya verás" dijo kasumi guillándole el ojo a ranma, ranma salió de la cocina dejando a kasumi y akane solas "bien akane empecemos" dijo kasumi muy decidida


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Hola aquí va el capitulo 5 c:**

Akane lo preparaba todo kasumi solo vigíala que todo lo revolviera y siguiera bien la receta

"ok ahora la harina" dijo akane

"akane eso es la sal" dijo kasumi, mientras le daba la harina

"opss jajaj error de principiante jajaj, ahora un poco de azúcar" dijo akane

"akane eso es mas harina" dijo kasumi

Y así siguieron hasta que por fin terminaron, akane fue a entregarle las galletas a ranma, ranma las comió, el estaba lleno de miedo porque por ahí se enfermaba del estomago oh peor podría hasta morir él sabe que la comida de akane es capaz de matar a mil hombres consoló un mordisquito o probadita. Pero pasaron varias semanas y todavía seguía sano y vivo, es mas quería pedirle a akane que le preparara mas pero prefirió no arriesgarse a que las siguientes si salieran malas. Pero akane lo logro aprendió a cocinar

_Aprender a cocinar_

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Akane estaba acostada en su cama pensando en cómo sería cuando ella muriera, que sería de su padre, antes de morir su madre, le prometió que protegería a las 3 pequeñas hijas y ahora ella moriría su padre será que sentiría culpable.

Oh como se sentiría kasumi, era su hermana mayor pero akane la consideraba en ciertos momentos como una madre y kasumi la consideraba como una hija.

Akane no estaba segura de como se sentiría nabiki la verdad es que era la persona más fría que akane hubiera podido conocer así que no sabría como reaccionaria.

Pero para ser honestos la persona a la que más le preocupaba a akane era ranma, ella tenía clarísimo que el pelinegro sentía algo por ella se lo dijo en jusenkyo aunque no lo aceptara.

Por otro lado ranma estaba sentado en el techo del dojo tendo allí era a donde se dirigía cuando tenía que pensar, poner sus sentimientos, pensamientos, hasta problemas en orden. Ranma estaba pensando en akane, en su enfermedad y en la posible posibilidad que la peli azul muriera su cuerpo se estremeció ante tal pensamiento y recordó lo sucedido en jusenkyo recordó como se sintió al tener a akane inerte en sus brazos y pensó como seria su vida sin ella, y lo que logro imaginar era una vida aburrida; en ese momento se dio cuenta que akane le había dado sentido a su vida y si ella muriera el volvería a sentirse perdido y sólo.

Recordó que akane había ido al doctor para saber si tenía oportunidad de vivir o no toco en la ventana de akane para hablar con ella

"oye akane que te dijo el doctor" dijo ranma entrando a la habitación de la chica

"Nada" dijo akane tranquilamente

"Como que nada, te van a hacer tratamientos sí o no" pregunto ranma perdiendo la paciencia

"Mira ranma voy a ser honesta contigo no hay nada que se pueda hacer, el doctor me dijo que me podría dar unos medicamentos que retrasen la muerte pero los efectos secundarios son dolores de cabeza, vomito, sueño y sentirme débil así que preferí no tomarlos" dijo akane triste y a la vez seria

"pero akane con esos medicamentos puedes vivir más puedes estar más tiempo con nosotros...conmigo" dijo ranma tristemente

"si puedo pasar más tiempo con ustedes pero ese tiempo me la pasaría durmiendo, vomitando y pidiendo ayuda para todo porque me voy a sentir muy débil, ya que esos son los efectos secundarios y te digo algo ranma, eso no es vida, no para mi" dijo akane tristemente

Ranma quedo en shock no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de akane "Es...está bien...tienes razón akane...voy a ir al dojo a entrenar" se limito a decir ranma

"ranma... Lo siento" dijo akane con una mirada triste

Ranma volteo le dio una media sonrisa y se fue por la ventana

DIAS DESPUES

"si, muchas gracias envíelo al dojo tendo, pero asegúrese bien que diga para akane tendo ¿sí? Muchas gracias hasta luego" dijo akane hablando por teléfono Akane colgó y se dirigió a la sala a ver televisión

todos estaban en silencio viento la película que estaban trasmitiendo por televisión hasta que ranma rompió el silencio

"Akane ¿te gustaría ir al centro comercial hoy conmigo?" pregunto ranma con una sonrisa

"para que" pregunto akane

"ya verás será una sorpresa" dijo ranma con una sonrisa

**Ok eso es todo jajaja otra vez disculpen la demora pero ya les subí dos capítulos seguidos para compensar lo quiero y por favor dejen comentarios chao c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Hola, miren pues la verdad en este capítulo planea hacer que Akane se hiciera un tatuaje pero el problema es que no se qué tatuaje así que les pido ayuda a ustedes, ayúdeme a decidir que tatuaje ponerle a Akane y Ranma porfa y lo otro era que me doy cuenta que mis capítulos salen súper cortos así que les prometo intentar hacerlos más largos pero no esperen mucho ya que este es mi primer fic y no estoy acostumbrada a escribir tanto; Así que continuemos **

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Nerima Japón, los pájaros cantaban, la niebla se disipada y en él Dojo Tendo todo estaba tranquilo

"Oye Ranma no que íbamos a ir al centro comercial" dijo akane

"vaya Akane parece que no estás enterada lo están remodelando" dijo Ranma

"Entonces que vamos a hacer hoy" dijo akane

"Descuida ya tengo planes y toda la familia está invitada" dijo Ranma sonriendo

"bien genio, que vamos a hacer" dijo akane

"hay que ir a las afueras de la ciudad, así que empieza a empacar" dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie

LAS AFUERAS DE NERIMA

"¿y bien que les parce?" pregunto Ranma señalando un avión de paracaidismo

"oye Ranma estas seguro que esto es bueno seguro" preguntó Kasumi un poco asustada

"claro si lo contrate yo" dijo Ranma orgulloso

"por eso" dijo akane

"ja ja ja muy chistosa, bueno dejen de hablar y suban al avión" dijo Ranma subiendo al avión de primeras

En el avión toda la familia estaba sentada esperando el momento en el que el piloto les dijera que saltaran, todos estaban en silencio y nerviosos hasta que Soun rompió el dichoso silencio

"Ranma ven aquí por favor" dijo Soun serio

"dime tío" dijo Ranma

"Ranma estas seguro que esto no le hará ningún tipo de daño a akane ya sabes por su condición" dijo Soun

"descuida tío, fue lo primero que me asegure" dijo Ranma

SEÑORES PORFAVOR ALISTENCE PARA SALTAR

"creo que deberíamos hacer parejas" dijo Nabiki

"pero uno queda solo" dijo akane

Todos intercambiaron miradas eh hicieron sus parejas rápidamente para no quedar solos.

Ranma con akane, Nabiki con Kasumi y Gemma con Soun

"oigan y quien se tira primero " dijo akane mirando la puerta del avión

"jmm yo digo que el quedo solo" dijo Ranma mirando al anciano Happosai con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Quee! No se vale tras de que quede solito quieren que este pobre anciano se lance de primeras" dijo Happosai llorando

"SI" dijeron todos al tiempo

"porque!" dijo Happosai

"Para que por si es peligroso darnos cuenta antes de lanzarnos nosotros " dijo akane sonriendo graciosamente

"me vas a comer de ratón de laboratorio? Akane" dijo Happosai

"ehhh sip" dijo akane sonriendo

"porque akane si yo te quiero tanto" dijo Happosai mientras se tiraba a los senos de akane

"déjese de bobadas viejo mañoso" dijo Ranma deteniendo al maestro y tirándolo por la puerta de avión

"oye Ranma seguro que tenía el paracaídas puesto" le pregunto akane a Ranma

"ehhh creo que si" dijo Ranma rascándose la cabeza

"entonces por qué no lo abre" dijo akane

"ay akane va a estar bien" dijo Ranma

"ok, quien sigue?" pregunto akane

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento; hasta que decidieron tirarlo jugando piedra papel o tijera, solo iría uno por pareja

"un dos tres piedra papel o tijera" dijeron Ranma, Soun y Nabiki

Al abrir los puños los resultados fueron estos: Soun saco tijera, Ranma piedra y Nabiki piedra, por lo tanto el perdedor seria Soun y el junto con Gemma se tirarían de primeras

"bien Saotone después de ud" dijo Soun

"no, no Tendo le cedo mi puesto" dijo Gemma

"no pero yo como buen amigo de toda la vida le pido que salte ud primero" dijo Soun

Se miraron un momento y se rieron a carcajadas así duraron un buen rato, a Ranma se le agotaba la paciencia así que decidió tomar las riendas en el asunto… los empujo fuera del avión

"ese par de viejos nunca aprenderá" dijo Ranma

"ya relájate, ahora quien se lanza" dijo akane

"los mayores" dijo Ranma mirando a Nabiki y Kasumi

"oye piedra, papel y tijeras otra vez" dijo Nabiki

"ok pero ahora yo y Kasumi" dijo akane

"bien" dijo Nabiki de mala gana

"Un dos tres piedra papel o tijera" dijeron Kasumi y akane

Al final se terminaron lanzando Kasumi y Nabiki de primeras ya que akane saco tijeras y Kasumi papel. Al final solo akane y Ranma quedaron en el avión

"bien Ranma andando" dijo akane decidida

"oye akane y si lo dejamos para otro día" dijo Ranma jugando con los dedos

"que, oye ya todos se han lanzado nos veríamos como unos cobardes además tú fuiste el que decidió poner esto en la lista" dijo akane molesta

"lo sé pero..."

"quieres que digan que Ranma Saotome es un cobarde que no se pudo tirar en paracaídas de un avión?" dijo akane

"no, no quiero" dijo Ranma

"bien entonces lanzate" dijo akane

Ranma se acerco lentamente a la puerta del avión miro hacia abajo y lo único que logro fue asustarse mas ya que solo veía era una mancha verde con puntos de colores

"sabes que akane que digan lo que quieran, a quien le... Aaaaaaa" Ranma no pudo terminar la desde ya que akane lo empujo

Ranma iba cayendo con los ojos cerrados estaba muerto del miedo al abrirlos vio a akane muerta de la risa riéndose de el

"no puedo creer que no tengas miedo" dijo Ranma a akane

"al fin al cabo me voy a morir, así que para que desperdiciar mis momentos de diversión teniendo miedo" dijo akane

Ranma se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de akane, paso poco tiempo para que abrieran el paracaídas y cayeran denuevo en tierra, se reunieron con la familia agradecieron al piloto por todo y volvieron a casa

_Tirarse en paracaídas de un avión_

3 MESES DESPUES

Ranma estaba en su habitación pensado en akane y se dio cuenta que habían pasado cuatro meses desde que le diagnosticaron el cáncer a akane, Ranma empezó a darse cuenta que se le agotaba el tiempo, el tiempo con akane.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una horrible tos que no cesaba, Ranma se empezó a preocupar y fue a la habitación de akane, al entrar encontró a akane sentada en la cama pálida y cansada

" te encuentra bien?" pregunto Ranma

"si descuida, no te preocupes por tonterías" dijo akane con una sonrisa

"quien dijo que me preocupo" dijo Ranma algo ruborizado

"oye akane crees que puedas acompañarme mañana en la mañana a las montañas a entrenar" dijo Ranma jugueteando con los dedos y con los cachetes rojos

"no lo sé Ranma es que la verdad..." akane no pido terminar la oración ya que Ranma la interrumpió

"oye descuida si te cansas yo te cargo" dijo Ranma guillándole un ojo a akane

Akane solo se pudo limitar a sonreírle se dio cuenta que en ciertos momentos Ranma podía ser muy maduro

"además llevar peso pesado me ayudara a entre..." Ranma se tapo la boca rápido porque había ofendido a akane sin intención y sabia que ella lo golpearía pero akane solo lo miro mal la verdad es que no sentía bien, no como para golpear al inmaduro de Ranma.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA MONTAÑA

"akane vamos ya casi llegamos a la cima" dijo Ranma

Akane le iba a contestar pero se cayó la verdad es que se estaba ahogando así que decidió sacar el inhalador para poder respirar mejor, Ranma tiro sus cosas al piso, se dio vuelta y se agacho indicándole a akane que se subiera a su espalda

"Ranma?" dijo akane incrédula

"vamos al parecer no puedes continuar yo te cargo hasta la cima" dijo Ranma serio

"de acuerdo" dijo akane mientras subía a la espalda de Ranma.

Al llegar a la cima akane bajo de la espalda de Ranma y contemplo la vista

"waooo es hermoso" dijo akane

"si, akane hacer una cosa" dijo Ranma sonriendo

"que cosa" dijo akane mirándolo extrañamente

"quiero que pienses en todo lo que te estresa, enoja etc y cuando yo cuente 3 los dos vamos a gritar con todas nuestras fuerzas" dijo Ranma sonriendo

Akane le sonrió en forma de aprobación, los dos empezaron a pensar en las cosas que los estresaban y enojan.

Akane pensó en las prometidas de Ranma, en cómo le molestaba que lo abrasaran eh intentaran besar, pensó también en cómo le molestaba que su padre la viviera molestando con lo del compromiso con Ranma pero lo que más le estresaba y molestaba era que a nadie le gustara su comida

Los pensamientos de Ranma no eran diferentes pensaba en cómo le estresaba que sus otras prometidas lo abrasaran y besaban odiaba que fueran tan melosas, también pensó en lo estresante que podía ser su padre llamándolo egoísta, desagradecido y mal hijo como si él fuera un gran padre pero lo que más estresaba a Ranma además de su maldición era en los pretendientes de akane en especial Kuno, odiaba que abrasara a akane y a la chica de cabello de fuego (ósea el)

"uno..." dijo Ranma

"dos..." dijo akane

"TRES." dijeron ambos al tiempo

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA YA ME TIENEN HARTAAAOOO!" dijeron Ranma y akane al mismo tiempo

Ranma y akane nunca pensaron que se sentirían tan libres al gritar por todo lo que les estresa

Al volver a casa había un paquete enfrente de esta akane lo reviso y se dio cuenta que era para ella lo tomo y subió rápido a su habitación Se sentó en la cama el paquete venia de China y al abrirlo se limito a sonreír.

**Listo creo que ya es suficiente se los juro me esforcé y perdón si hay falta de ortografía o redacción cuando escribo tanto pierdo un poco de redacción pero les prometo que mejoraré hasta la próxima chao y por favor díganme que tatuaje le pongo a akane y que tatuaje le pongo a Ranma hasta luego **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Hola como están perdón la demora es que tuve una pequeña crisis de inspiración y como lo había dicho antes estoy intentado hacer los capítulos mas largos. Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias de los tatuajes me ayudaron mucho sin mas aquí esta el capitulo 7 espero que les guste c:**

Al día siguiente, akane salió del dojo sola con el paquete que anteriormente había recibido. Primero decidió dirigirse donde Mousse y Shapoo al llegar allí saco dos botellas con agua y rego una enzima de Shapoo y la otra enzima de Mousse ellos al ver que no se convertían en pato ni gato se dieron cuenta que era agua mágica de Jusenkyo, una botella del hombre ahogado y la otra de la mujer ahogada (**N/T**: imaginemos que existe) obviamente estuvieron muy agradecidos con akane y de agradecimiento le dieron unos tallarines gratis. Después fue a donde Gemma al regarle el agua enzima no podía más que agradécele a akane de forma exagerada como tenía de costumbre después de que akane se logro librar de su tío fue a donde Ranma

"oye Ranma" grito akane mientras le lanzaba el agua enzima

"aaahhh" por que haces eso sabes que detesto mi cuerpo de mujer...

"Espera un momento" dijo Ranma mientras se tocaba el pecho buscando sus senos

"soy hombre pero como" pregunto Ranma

"mande a pedir agua de Jusekyo" dijo akane muy sonriente

"pero porque a mí no me la trajeron intente eso muchas veces?" pregunto Ranma

"porque tú eres el torpe Ranma y yo soy Akane Tendo y para mi no hay nada imposible" dijo akane

"pues enserio te lo agradezco" dijo Ranma

Akane simplemente le sonrió

_Ayudar a alguien_

1 mes después

"Oye akane adivina que ya terminaron de arreglar el centro comercial, quieres ir a ver como quedo?" pregunto Ranma

"si, dale vamos" dijo algo desanimada

"akane oye te encuentras bien" pregunto Ranma ocultado la preocupación que sentía

"Si descuida" dijo akane mostrándole una sonrisa falsa Ranma no le creyó mucho pero decidió ignorarlo.

Al llegar a centro comercial Ranma llevo a akane a hacerse un tatuaje

"buenos días jóvenes piensan hacerse un tatuaje" pregunto el encargado algo sorprendido ya ellos era menores de edad.

Akane y Ranma solo asintieron

"necesito la autorización de sus padres"

Para la suerte de akane y Ranma, Ranma ya la tenía se la mostró el encargado y les permitió hacerse los tatuajes

"quien se lo va a hacer primero" pregunto el señor que los iba a tatuar

"el" dijo akane empujando a Ranma

Ranma la miro con desaprobación pero acepto

"bien niño tu qué quieres"

"mmmm yo quiero un tatuaje de un dragón negro rodeado de nubes escarlatas pero que estas nubes sean dibujadas al estilo del tatuaje japonés tradicional y lo quiero justamente aquí" dijo Ranma indicando su brazo

"Waoo tu si que eres complicado Ranma. Yo quiero una paloma en la muñeca" dijo akane

El señor solo así tío y empezó a hacer el Ranma Después de un tiempo el señor acabo con Ranma y siguió con akane

"oye Ranma me arias un favor irías a comprar un helado por favor" pregunto akane

"claro dame el dinero" dijo Ranma extendiendo la mano Akane se lo dio y Ranma se fue

"señor cuanto se tarda en escribir un nombre?" pregunto akane

"no mucho porque" pregunto el señor intrigado

"perfecto escríbame Ranma con letra pegada acá" dijo akane indicando el lugar al costado donde quedan las costillas.

30 min después

Ranma y akane se terminaron de hacer los dos los tatuajes pagaron y se fueron del lugar

"oye te dolió mucho?" pregunto Ranma

"no y a ti" dijo akane mientras lamia el su helado algo pensativa

"pues claro que no" dijo Ranma creído

Siguieron caminando en silencio Ranma estaba preocupado por akane ya que estaba muy pensativa y el podía ver que le estaba un poco respirar luego de un momento a otro akane se detuvo

"que te pasa akane" pregunto Ranma

"Ran...Ranma" dijo akane con dificultad antes de caer desmayada

"AKANE!" grito Ranma corriendo para sostenerla y que no se golpeara con el frio asfalto la sentó en sus piernas diciendo su nombre y rogándole que reaccionara, después de un Rato Ranma se canso de ver que akane no reaccionaba y decidió llevarla al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital se llevaron a akane para poder examinarla mientras tanto Ranma llamaba a toda a la familia y caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

45 min después

"demonios porque tardan tanto" pregunto Ranma desesperado

"relájate Ranma hay que tener paciencia" dijo Soun

"Familiares de Tendo Akane" dijo el doctor de bata blanca

"NOSOTROS" grito toda la familia

"que le paso a mi hija doctor" pregunto Soun exagerando como siempre

"Bueno señor pues la verdad su esta…

**Jajaja los dejo con la pequeña intriga espero que les haya gustado por favor comenten y por cierto la idea del nombre la saque de glee cuando Reachel se tatúa el nombre de Finn en las costillas en fin espero que les halla gustado y nuevamente perdón la demora pero tengo problemas con la inspiración.**

**Los quiero mucho y ojala les halla gustado bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Hola, lo se se que me eh tardado mucho pero es que eh tenido trabajos, salidas etc y se me ah olvidado actualizar pero aqui les va el octavo capitulo ojala les guste**

"La verdad es que su hija esta estable, lo que paso fue que sus pulmones se detuvieron pero descuide suele sucer en la etapa final" dijo el doctor ah Shoun

_"Etapa final?..." pensó ranma con tristesa_

"Puedo pasar verla" pregunto ranma dándole una mirada suplicante al doctor

"si porsupuesto "

El doctor empezó a guiar a ranma a la habitación donde se encontraba akane, a llegar a su habitación y abrir la puerta lo que encontró fue una akane muy pálida con una mascara de occiogeno

"Ranma, te quedaras con ella esta noche?" pregunto Soun

"Que?" respondió ranma, distraído observando a akane

"Que si te quedaras con ella esta noche, ninguno de nosotros puede yo tengo que atender el dijo, Gemma tiene que entrenar, Nabiki tiene que estudiar y kasumi tiene que cuidar la casa" dijo soun algo triste

"Si, claro" dijo ranma sentandose en la silla al lado de la cama de akane

Al ver que todos ya se habían ido a casa ranma sujeto la mano de akane, ranma vio el reloj eran las 12:30pm y akane nada que despertaba ranma no sabia que hacer así que decidio recostarse la cabeza sobre la cama de akane y dormir un rato.

Al rededor de las 4:45am akane abrió los ojos, se iba a sentar pero sintió algo sujetándole la mano, volteo a mirar y se dio cuenta que era ranma

"Ranma..." dijo akane de una forma casi inaudible

Ranma abrió los ojos y se levanto de golpe

"AKANE" Dijo ranma sobresaltado

Akane le sonrió de forma como solo ella lo sabe hacer, pero después se percato de la mascara de occigeno, se sintió incómoda y empezó a tratar de quitársela

"No, no no akane... Esto te ayuda a respirar" dijo akane apartándole las manos de la mascara

"Se siente muy incomodo" dijo akane fastidiada

Ranma soltó una pequeña risita, ranma decidió ir a buscar al doctor para decirle que akane ya había despertado

El doctor fue a la habitación de akane y empezó a revisarla

"Bien akane, creo que ya mañana te puedes ir a casa" dijo el doctor

"Y por que no hoy?" preguntó akane

"Tan aburrida estas aca, para tenerte en observación y serciorarnos que todo va a estar bien" dijo el doctor a akane

Akane solo asintió con la cabeza

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Akane y ranma estaban volviendo a casa, al entrar al dijo todos saludaron a akane de una manera muy cariñosa dando abrazos y bueno fue casi que una fiesta. Al terminar todo el alboroto akane se despidió de todos y se fue a su cuarto a dormir, subió por las escaleras al llegar al final de estas se sintió muy casada y fatigada es mas al parecer se estaba empezando a ahogar de nuevo

"Estas bien?" pregunto una voz detrás de ella, volteo a ver y era ranma

"Ranma, si descuida solo que nunca me había costado tanto subir las escaleras" dijo akane que poco a poco recuperaba el aliento

"Sera por lo gorda" dijo ranma

"Aja. Has visto mi inhalador?" dijo akane seria por el comentario de ranma

Ranma se lo dio ya que el sabia que ella lo necesitaría, ella lo recibió y ambos se fueron a dormir

2 MESES DESPUES

...

**Les dejo la duda, perdón por no actualizar es que la falta de inspiración me acosa ultimamemte , no les miento el otro capitulo tal vez me demore pero les juro que voy a terminar el fic, bueno gracias por leer los quiero muchos c: c;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 **

**Hola jejeje perdón por la demora es que me robaron el celular y pues ahí tenía todo y hasta ahora vuelvo tener uno, y en el celular tenía todo así que me toco volver a escribir **

Habían pasado 7 meses desde que le diagnosticaron el cáncer a akane, akane estaba en la etapa final por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba durmiendo o en cama usando el inhalador más a menudo.

La mañana empezó de manera normal en el dojo de los tendo, kasumi estaba preparando el desayuno, soun y gemma jugando su juego de mesa, nabiki leyendo un libro de tarea y ranma estaba sentado con la mirada perdida

"Ranma podrias llevar el desayuno a akane por favor " dijo kasumi entregándole la vedeja con un poco de fruta y jugo de naranja

"Pero ella está durmiendo"

"Lo sé, pero necesita comer, la hara sentirse mejor" dijo kasumi con una debil sonrisa

"Si?, pues creo que un poco de fruta no le va a quitar el cáncer" dijo ranma bastante serio, recibiendo la bandeja y subiendo al cuarto de akane

"Si asi actúa ahora imagínense cuando akane haya muerto" dijo nabiki, sin levantar la mirada de su libro

"Si, pobre creo que para él será mucho más difícil" dijo kasumi

"Y le será aún más difícil si no le dice lo que siente por ella antes de que se vaya" dijo soun

"Tendo me a cada de dar una gran idea" dijo gemma un poco emocionado

Al llegar al cuarto de akane ranma puso la bandeja en la cama y la despertó con mucho cuidado

"Mmm ranma?, que pasa?* dijo akane, casi que en susurro

"El desayuno"

"Mmm no gracias"

"Akane tienes que comer solo un poco, por favor* dijo ranma suplicante

" De acuerdo* dijo akane sentándose con mucho esfuerzo, ranma al ver esto la ayudo a sentarse

Después de un rato akane comio medio plato de fruta y charlo un poco con ranma, ranma decidió que era hora de dejar dormir a akane asi que tomo la bandeja y se dirigió hasta la puerta pero toda la familia entro de golpe al cuarto de akane haciendo que la fruta se cayera encima de ranma

"Akane cómo te sientes?" Pregunto kasumi

"Si cómo te sientes akane?" dijo soun

"Muy bien gracias" dijo akane con una débil sonrisa

"Excelente, por hemos decidido que esta semana nosotros nos ocuparemos de ti y la otra semana nos iremos todos para que te quedes con ranma" dijo nabiki, guiñándole un ojo

"Y se puede saber a dónde se van?" dijo ranma quitándose la papaya de la cara

"A Colombia, ya tenemos los boletos y todo" dijo gemma

"Que?! Y ustedes por se van a Colombia y yo me tengo que quedar aquí solo?" pregunto ranma

"Te quedaras todo el tiempo con akane" dijo soun "acaso no quieres pasar más tiempo con ella?"

Ranma se quedó callado mientras se sonrojaba, claro que quería pasar tiempo a solas con akane pero no quería que nadie se enterara

"ay saben que hagan lo que quieran no me importa" dijo ranma sonando indiferente para disimular pero en el fondo estaba feliz

Paso la semana y toda la familia se fue a Colombia, al despedirse de akane hubieron unas cuantas lagrimas y de mas pero al final se fueron dejando a ranma y akane solos.

**Espero que les haya gustado, me demorare para subir el próximo capítulo porque me falta inspiración pero apenas lo tenga lo subo, otra vez perdón por la demora, pero culpen al ladrón jajaja**


End file.
